Adults and children are interested in outdoor recreational toys which can provide a unique playtime experience. The most important issue for a parent or guardian in evaluating children's recreational devices should be the safety of the toy and the skill level necessary for a child to enjoy the plaything.
As a secondary requirement, the function and use of a new outside toy must be easy to comprehend by children without excessive instruction or supervision. It should be weather resistant and should remain relatively cool to the touch even after prolonged exposure to direct sunlight.